1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electric power cables having a built in alarm to detect removal of electrical equipment from the cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to extension cords having an alarm built therein which actuates when electrical equipment is disconnected from the extension cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today burglary is a common occurrence in the home as well as the workplace. With this in mind, there are many instances when it is desirable to provide security systems for electrical equipment or appliances maintained and used in the home or workplace. For example, on construction sites the various craftsmen use electrical equipment, such as saws, compressors and the like, which are remote from the actual working location and connected to a power source by an extension cord. In such instances, the electrical equipment is left unattended for periods of time, leaving the equipment accessible to a thief. As another example, during holiday seasons it is common for homeowners to place decorative lighting around the exterior of the house or in trees around the home. Thus, when the homeowner is not home or during the late evening or early morning hours, this decorative lighting is left unattended and easily accessible to a thief.
Numerous types of security systems for electrical equipment have been found in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,799,852, 3,090,948, 3,781,857, 4,189,723 and 4,855,719 generally relate to electrical receptacles having an alarm or being connected to a remote alarm which is responsive to the insertion or removal of a plug in the receptacle. However, these types of receptacle alarm systems are interrelated with fixed electrical wall receptacles which are permanently installed in either the workplace or the home.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical power cable assembly which is portable, cost effective and which has an alarm which is remote from the location where the electrical equipment is connected thereto.